


How Rare and Beautiful it Truly is That We Exist

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a fanart, Dissociation, Friendship, Gen, Insane TommyInnit, One Shot, RIP, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Wilbur Soot, festival arc, he thinks they're back when l'manburg was still l'manburg, more like the aftermath, the execution did not end well, well he's more mentally unstable at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: Chatter filled the cave of Pogtopia.Tubbo excitedly waved his arms around, "I'm not lying! Bees really don't have lungs!"Tubbo and Tommy talk after the festival, while Wilbur watches.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 25
Kudos: 826





	How Rare and Beautiful it Truly is That We Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this song](https://youtu.be/dzNvk80XY9s)

Chatter filled the caves of Pogtopia.

Tubbo excitedly waved his arms around, " _I'm not lying! Bees really don't have lungs_!" 

Tommy scoffs at that "than how the fuck do they breathe." 

Tubbo smiles brightly, a glow seeming to surround him. " _Well, you see, bees breathe_ _through_ _their body. They have these_ small," he squishes his index and thumb together; he emphasizes the word small, " _openings throughout their body where the air is sucked in. Like their stinger even has one, which is weird if you tell me."_

Tommy gives Tubbo a look and Tubbo grins back. Huffing, he throws his arms up, falling back towards the cobblestone wall.

C̶͍͌o̸͚̅b̸̥̊b̵̚ͅl̶̼̆e̸̝̕s̵͚͐t̸̕͜ö̷̩́n̵̡͐e̵̲̕?̸̦̆ ̶̺̎S̷̝͒i̷̙͛n̶̘̒c̴̗ë̸́ͅ ̷̛͎w̸̫h̸̟̋ę̷͠n̴͕̏ ̸̙̈́h̴̤̽a̶̼̒s̸̼͒ ̶̤͛ṫ̴̙h̷̲̏ḙ̵̎i̷͓͒ȓ̴͉ ̴͎͂h̸̠̓ȯ̴̡m̷̖̑e̴̼͋ ̸̪̕b̶͖̀ė̶̙e̵̢͋n̸̼̓ ̴̲̌m̸̻̏a̴̺͝d̸͈͑e̶ͅ ̴̪́ô̸͚u̵̪̅ṱ̴̚ ̶̯̃o̶̹̽f̷̣̒ ̵̤͑c̴̞̃ö̶̱́b̵̯͗b̸͓̈́ļ̷̾e̸̠͗s̴̱͝t̴̘̋ȍ̸͍ṋ̷̅ë̶͎?̵̜͘ 

"Why the fuck do you know this, Big T?"

He doesn't look at his best friend, rather he stares at the ceiling, waiting for a response. 

"Tommy?" 

Startling, Tommy quickly sits straight back up. He looks at the seemingly dressed homeless man - Wilbur. His ~~ex-~~ president, his brother, and -

Wilbur watches as his ~~younger brother~~ right-hand man sits up from his position. A startled look appears on the teenager's face, barely noticing Wilbur's presence. ~~He's been standing there for over fifteen minutes.~~

" **Tommy** ," Wilbur repeats, eyes dilating. ~~Cold dread filling up his bloodstream. _This_ is what he wanted, right? RigHt?!~~ His breath quickened. ~~He _wanted_ this! Yes, he _did_ want this! ~~

His voice shakes as he asks, 

"Who are you talking to?"

h̶̬͌e̶̡̐'̷̹͗s̸̻͋ ̴̖̉d̸̻̃e̵̱͛ā̵̝d̶̨̒.̴̝̎h̵̜̃e̸͉͂'̶̥̎s̷͚̊ ̸̺͆d̵̥͐ȩ̸̃a̸̭͘d̴̯̀.̸̝͒h̷̠e̵͓͘ ̷̘͝d̸͕̀i̶͍̋d̸̫͘ņ̷̕'̴̫͝t̶̨̔ ̴̰͒m̶̞̿é̵͎ȁ̷̙n̸̜̈ ̷̨̈t̷̪̊ö̶̢́.̷̨̓ẇ̴̜h̵͕͝a̶̼̐t̷̖͗ ̴́͜w̸̱͝o̶̙͝u̵͜͠l̶͉̕ḓ̸̈ ̴̠̎P̸͉̈h̷͇̿i̷̱̕l̶̛̬ḽ̶͆ ̸̟̑ṯ̸̌h̸͍̓i̸͔̊n̸̖͝ḳ̴͋.̸͓͒

Tommy paused, giving a puzzled look towards his brother. And in a quiet voice, he answers, "to Tubbo, of course." 

Ignoring the look of despair that passes over Wilbur's face, he turns towards the empty air beside him.

Once again, the chatter of a lonesome kid filled the caves of Pogtopia.

"Tubbo, tell me more about bees."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this fanart](https://twitter.com/sunahelp/status/1317951195709755393?s=19)
> 
> Halloween season, am I right :)


End file.
